Stellar Confusion
by EddBlackheart
Summary: Iris Potter finds herself merged with two alternates of herself from different universes and different walk of life. How will she deal with Hogwarts and beyond? Bad summary, I know.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

 **So this is my first story. It's a cross between Nasuverse, Star Trek, Harry Potter and Stargate.**

 **It's fem!harry and I try not to bash anyone.**

 **I'm not good at romance so neither is Iris, so don't get your hopes up for pairings.**

 **Thats it. Try to enjoy.**

Prologue 1

As Iris Potter prepared herself for what was to come, she couldn't help but reflect on how she came to be here.

She was born into an old and respected, but minor Magus family. Her parents held descent positions in their departments of research and were happy get on with their lives.

Her father James' magecraft was centred around familiars, spiritual invocation and curses. Lily's was focused on Mystic Code construction, matter transmutation and the transfer of energy.

Iris however was not content to be just another Magus. She had an unquenchable thirst for knowledge and a drive to excel. This didn't mean that she was a genius however, she was very intelligent, just not a savant. From the moment she could read she was in her family's library, soaking up all of the knowledge that she could get her tiny hands on.

Lily was proud and took the time to educate her ever curious daughter. James on the other hand, while proud of his little flower, worried that she would burn herself out with the constant studying. He resolved to teach her how to have fun the best way he knew how... pranks.

He would show her little tricks that one could do with magecraft to annoy.

Like a bounded field that inverted someone's sense of direction, making them turn left instead of right... right into a wall. Or a curse that just gave people irritable bowels... that kind of high brow humour. His six year old daughter loved it, his wife rolled her eyes and as the years passed Iris studied and played with equal enthusiasm.

Her time at the Clocktower was educational as she was exposed to just how ruthless mages could be to get ahead. She decided then that while she wouldn't step on toes or suck up to authority, she wouldn't let others take advantage of her.

She focused on her studies and mostly kept to herself, working on her current project. It was a new method of creating familiars, one that started out as a black tar like substance. It was made up of aether and blood, could contain curses and was semi intelligent. She found that she could mould this material into any creature that she could imagine, as long as she had enough tar, though it couldn't morph again. At the most she had created birds, they looked like ravens with white masks with red designs and had glowing red eyes. All in all they looked pretty grim, which is what she decided to call her new familiars. James was proud of what his daughter had accomplished with his family's research and gave her free reign of his private Workshop, believing that maybe she would be the one to reach the root.

It was then that he and Lily would have the shock of their lives.

"What do you mean you don't want to reach Akasha!?" James shouted as he stared at his daughter in anger and confusion. Lily was off to the side looking faint as she sat on the couch in the family's shared workshop.

Thirteen year old Iris was sat on a simple stool looking up with her head tilted in confusion at her fathers reaction. "It's the goal of all mages! Everyone of us is trying to reach the root and you would spit on our family's efforts!?"

"No father. I don't spit on our family's efforts. I just think that reaching Akasha is cheating."

This drew James up short. "How do you mean?"

Iris paused a moment to collect her thoughts "It's like flipping to the back of your textbook to read the answers. Where is the discovery? The thrill of finding out if your theory's are right or not?

The root is a fine goal but don't forsake the journey!" She cried passionately. "Don't you enjoy your research? Don't you delight at every new discovery. That is what I search for, not just the answers to my question, but the method in which I found them."

This conversation continued for awhile until one day a year later, there was an explosion in her family home. Iris was out testing her Grim and only found out the next day.

The enforcers who inspected the scene eventually ruled that a ritual the Potters were enacting destabilised causing the destruction. Iris was inconsolable for months afterward and her godfather Sirius Black didn't know what to do.

She locked herself in her new Workshop and focused on her research. She learned that she could order her Grim to consume the biomass of animals and plants to convert it into mana and more black tar. This would increase production of her pets significantly. Eventually Sirius managed to coax her out of her lab and introduced her to a new venting method... sparing.

As an enforcer he had access to specialised equipment and locations, which he used the get his goddaughter into shape. He later came to regret this decision when he had to dodge small Nevermores, various curses and Iris' new skill; the projection of magic circles in the air or on the ground, within twenty meters of her position. This came with many new advantages, such as quickly setting up bounded fields or firing curses and basic elemental mysteries.

Sirius still kicked her ass though, he wasn't an enforcer for nothing, and it was as Iris was dragging herself back to her dorm that she met her first friend.

Waver Velvet was an odd one as far a Iris was concerned. He often got worked up over little things but he was brilliant in his fields. They would often sit together during lectures and eventually Waver shared his ideas about how even a magus from a young bloodline could equal or surpass one from an older lineage. Iris agreed and provided moral support to his endeavour.

It was after Lord Archibald publicly humiliated him that Iris found Waver in one of Clocktowers many libraries.

Waver was hunched over a dusty old tome as Iris entered the library. 'That dressing down he got doesn't seem to be bothering him... what's he up to?' She thought as she forms a handful of black tar. She drops it and it morphs into a small Nevermore before it hits the ground. The bird flew over to Waver and lands on the desk lamp. Waver doesn't notice, too engrossed in his book and muttering.

"CAW!"

"Ahh!" Waver cries as he jumps and falls out of his seat. "God damnit Iris!" He shouts at the sixteen year old girl laughing her ass off and holding onto a bookcase to keep herself from falling. She had really grown into a beautiful young woman. Pale skin and lithe frame from constant training. Her long inky black hair was tied in a messy ponytail and her bright green almond shaped eyes, behind slim glasses shone with mirth.

"Oh come on that was hilarious! You were so lost in your own world, I thought you would manifest a Reality Marble!" Iris chuckled to herself. "So what are you doing that holds your attention so completely?"

Waver looked his best friend, contemplating weather he should tell her. She had called her creepy black bird back and was playing with it as she walked over to take a seat next to him. Eventually he decided he trusted her enough.

"I found out that Lord Archibald is traveling to Fuyuki to fight in a Holy Grail war. I was thinking that this would be the perfect opportunity to show him and all my doubters that I'm right!"

"Holy Grail war?" Iris mused.

Waver then went on to explain the ritual and what part he intended to take. It went without saying that Iris was unimpressed. She tried to talk him down but he was having none of it, so she gave him the small Nevermore that she just made, explaining that it would be drawn to negative emotions. She gave him a hug and wished him luck as he got on his plain and then retreated into her Workshop.

She flitted from project to project before Sirius once again took pity on her and introduced her the wonderful world of TV and the internet.

Iris was enamoured. She couldn't get the concepts shown in these Sci-fi shows out of her head and began research.

Her first move was to hypnotise her way into Oxford University studying the Sciences, using Thought Acceleration to speed up her education. She eventually graduated, at the age of nineteen, with honours in multiple fields, making the almost constant migraines and nosebleeds worth it, and began implementing her new knowledge into her magecraft.

Iris sat in her Workshop pouring over calculations for her new mysteries; the manipulation of spacetime.

"Lets try this one." She muttered as the magic circle glowed black with a deep violet radiance. She stopped there and checked her work. The circle was stable and starting to generate antiprotons. She noted her observations and checked the scanner mystic codes that she had made to translate physical and mystical data onto her newly modified laptop.

Her eyes widened and she smiled with joy.

"I did it!" She crowed. "Cheep antimatter! There is no end to the possibilities!"

She new that she would get a Sealing Designation if the Association got wind of this but she was so happy that she had to celebrate. So she grabbed her laptop, instructed her two large werewolf like Grimm to guard her Workshop and out she ran to tell Sirius. She wouldn't tell him exactly what she had done, she was still a magus, but she would celebrate her personal victory.

So excited was she that she didn't slow down as she dashed around a corner and slammed into a passerby, knocking her on her ass.

"I'm so sorry, I know I should have been looking where I was going and I know I shouldn't be running in the halls!" She quickly apologised as she fixed her glasses and gazed up at her sudden road block, only to gulp as her eyes landed on her Alchemy professor, Severus Prince. Her attitude flipped instantly. "Fuck!"

"I have always questioned your intelligence Potter, but I at least hoped that you had basic spacial awareness." He mocked as he dusted himself off. Severus was the bane of her life. A brilliant magus in the field of Alchemy, having found a way to distill spells into liquid form. He was an extremely caustic individual however and had few friends, though he seemed to take an almost perverse pleasure in tormenting Iris.

Iris rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, I'm so incompetent, blah blah. Even literally running into your 'illustrious' self couldn't ruin my day. Now I must be off, hate to loathe you an leave you but ta ta!" She sang as she dashed off, not knowing that this would be the last truly happy day that she would have in a long time.

Sirius had just come back from a long apostle hunt and was content to just grab a cold one and vegetate in his boxers and watch TV. Best laid plans and all that when his living room door slammed open.

"Sirius! We are going to the pub!" Iris yelled, causing Sirius to have flashbacks of James.

She had really grown up and he had no doubt in his mind that Lily and James would be so proud.

He was brought out of his reverie as he remembered his state of dress.

"Gah! Knock damnit! What if I had a lady friend!?" He yelped.

"Come now Sirius, we both know that you're more likely to be playing with yourself." Iris responded slyly then shook her head. "Granted. Not something I want to see, but the point stands."

"I'll have you know I have lots of lady friends."

"Hookers don't count."

"What happened to you? You used to be so sweet. When did you get so mean?" Sirius mock cried. He really did see a lot of his best friend in her. Not all, she had a temper that was all Lily, damn that woman could hold a grudge.

"Probably after you dragged me to enforcer training, and kicked me around the training area. Or when you dragged me to bars in an attempt to pick up women by trying to play the single father card." Iris snorted back.

"Point." He sighed. "What did you want again?"

"Oh yeah! I had a breakthrough in my research so we are going to celebrate... you're buying." She was excited again, causing Sirius to wonder, not for the first time if she was bi polar.

Grumbling, Sirius got dressed and they went to a back alley dive that they were known to frequent.

"So... what's this big discovery of yours?" Sirius asked as he handed her a pint.

"You didn't really expect me to tell you, did you?" Iris laughed.

"Not really, just the basics."

"I can tell you what I was going to release to the rest of the Clocktower.

So you know that if you brute force a mystery it will take a lot of Prana and as such magecraft from the age of the gods is beyond us. Add on the theory of diminishing returns as far as knowledge of mystery is concerned magecraft gets harder. But what if we were looking it it the wrong way? Instead of trying to change large things which Gaia notices, change something small which chain reacts into a larger affect. This method is pretty simple in theory, but in practice? Soo many explosions, and not even ones I was aiming for." Iris explains. To Sirius' shock.

"And you just had a breakthrough?" He asked.

"Yep. I'm so excited! It's going to take me months to go through the data without Thought Acceleration. Not going to give myself a nosebleed over it."

"Well I'm happy for you." He smiles sincerely then notices that Iris was staring into space.

"What?" She mumbled faintly as her mind is bombarded with thoughts an images not her own. The last image was being torn apart by one of the Beowolves guarding her Workshop... Vincent Crabbe, one of Prince's lackeys. It seems he was sent to frame her for more forbidden research.

But how did she know? The Grim where linked to her but where autonomous, able to think for themselves... for the given value of thinking. She didn't have to constantly micromanage them and she wouldn't know if they died unless she tried to connect with them after the fact. The Nevermore she gave to Waver was proof of that, having died halfway through the war. 'So how do I know!' The thought furiously as she tried to understand. She suddenly knew far more about Crabbe than she ever wanted to. His dreams, his fantasies, some of which she was disgusted to find involved her and all his knowledge.

That's when she came to the conclusion that her familiar has consumed his soul and converted his body to mana and tar. Luckily there was no emotional impressions on the memory's, it was like watching a movie in first person with voice over commentary and physical sensation. This lead Iris to believe that she didn't keep the soul and that she would have to work with the knowledge if she wanted to retain it.

"I have to go." She suddenly announced and made to leave, only for Sirius to grab her arm.

"What's going on?" He ask concerned. The change from happy in her achievement to scared and a little sick was too sudden, even for her.

He had never seen her so frightened. She gazed at him for a moment before saying.

"Vincent Crabbe just broke into my Workshop and planted incriminating evidence regarding the disappearances that Amelia was investigating. I need to get out of here." With that she headed for the door leaving Sirius shocked. "Shit!" He cursed before going after her.

She hadn't gotten far and there weren't many people out at this time of night. At least not in this part of town. He caught up to her quickly, he had to know.

"How do you know?" He asked, trying to understand the situation that his goddaughter found herself in.

"My Grimm. I had two Beowolves and a Nevermore guarding my Workshop. He killed one. The other tore him apart. The Nevermore watched it all then informed me." She couldn't tell him that her Grimm ate souls and passed the information to her. She barely wrapped her head around that herself.

"Surely you have time to clear this up!?" He called after her as he kept pace just behind her.

She cast part of her perception into the Nevermore that was sat on the bookshelf to the right of the door. Two enforcers has just entered and killed her other Beowolf. They inspected Crabbe's shredded remains and evidence. One left after collecting the Package and photographing the body, such as it was, and left for backup.

Getting a look at the face of the man who left behind, she noticed that it was the one Crabbe called. She despaired at all of her notes that were left to those vultures.

Bringing her mind back, she turned to Sirius.

"Enforcers are already there." She cried. 'This was a happy day!'she lamented, feeling overwhelmed. Slowly her despair turned to anger as she took control of the Nevermore again. She charged it with prana and sent it flying to the circle on her desk.

"CAW!" It shrieked getting the offending mages attention, then it dumped all of the energy into the circle in an uncontrolled manner. The circle lit up ominously and converted the Nevermore into a small antimatter bomb. Luckily there is very little actual matter in a Grimm, their bodies being similar in makeup to Servents with just enough biomass to be self sustaining, so the explosion was relatively small. It was like a box of frag grenades went off on the table, though anything in the blast radius ceased to be stable matter.

Sirius felt a tremor in the ground, almost losing his footing. Turning he saw Iris' malicious smile and almost dreaded asking.

"What did you do?"

"Detonated a small makeshift antimatter bomb in my Workshop. No one will get my notes now." She smirked. "Now I just have to get out of the country."

"And why would I let you do that? After all the effort I put in for you to take my fall." A new voice interceded, as Severus Prince stepped out of the alleyway in front of them. "Those pets of yours almost ruined a perfectly good framing. I had hoped that the evidence would circulate for longer before you found out." He continued mockingly.

"Your fall!?" Shouted Sirius as he got into a ready position, cursing that he didn't bring any gear.

"Yes Sirius. My fall. Do keep up, though you never where that intelligent." Prince mocked, seemingly perfectly at ease.

Iris took a step back and prepared to project her circles only to stop in surprise when she felt a Bounded field go up around them.

"None of those annoying circles now, I paid special attention to this bounded field. You are completely toothless here." More mockery from Prince.

Iris honestly didn't think that she could hate him more than an hour ago, but he managed it. This wasn't productive, so instead contemplating her hatred of their assailant she focused on analysing the Bounded field around them.

'If Douchenozzle wants to monologue, I'll let him.' She thought as she probed the area. 'It seems to destabilise the ambient mana... this took a lot of effort and knowledge to set up. Damnit! He keyed it to himself. He can cast perfectly fine here.' More probing as Prince works himself into a rant about how she was just like her father and how Lily should have been with him... ew.

'It seems that my circuits are fine, I just can't project prana outside of two centimetres from my body, so Reinforcement is on the table... and I can still generate Grimm tar.'

The tar begins to form over the skin of her ankles and flow into the drain that she was stood on. Another batch formed in right hand which she carefully moved out of his view.

The tar in the sewers directly under quickly began to consume everything it came into contact with. All biomass was useful, though the closer to sapient the better. Iris already had a form picked out for it. A giant hornet like Grimm she liked to call a Lancer.

The puddle of tar started to shift into its form as white bone like armour formed over its body, especially the massive stinger.

"It was a shame that she had to die in that explosion. It was only supposed to take out you and your father. Even then you interfere with my plans!" Prince snarled as he wrapped up his ranty monologue.

Iris froze. "What was that about my parents?" She said in a too calm voice as a rat like Grimm she made from the left over tar from the Lancer found one of the anchors for the Bounded Field.

Sirius was seething from this situation and had already Reinforced himself. He was great at unarmed combat but he would have to get close. Amelia was the thinker in his team and he was the dumb muscle. Most of his mysteries required prep time that he just didn't have in this situation.

Iris could relate, she wanted to wipe that smirk off this smarmy cunts face too. She was surprised by his restraint though.

"I was saying that I regret the fact that you survived the explosion that took your parents. Especially with all the effort I took to make it look like an accident. Weren't you listening?" Prince asked in irritation.

"Oh I got the part where you got friend zoned by mum, and your undying hate for dad an Sirius for winning her heart and bullying you in school respectively. I even got the part where you were going to make me take the fall for the disappearances of all those young nobles for your subpar experiments." She chirped in a false happy tone. "The only part I needed clarification on was the part where you killed my parents." She finished in a cold tone. Her eyes glowed with malice behind her glasses and Prince felt a chill. Not that she could do anything... or so he thought as the rat Grimm exploded broke the anchor and the Lancer burst from the ground. Sirius charged Prince as he was distracted by the giant hornet, getting in some good punches.

Iris wasn't idle either as she launched the Nevermores in her hand and projected three magic circles of light in the air. Less than a second later they bombarded Prince's position with various agony and misfortune curses.

Prince wasn't caught completely off guard however and managed to counter with vials of glowing liquid that shattered into many different spell effects. It wasn't long before the Lancer was speared on an ice spike where it crumbled into black dust.

"You need to get out of here!" Sirius shouted as he ducked and weaved around the spells and poison. "I'll hold him off. The Association will be after you by now! Go!"

Iris didn't know what to do. She wanted so bad to rip Prince to peaces, but she could see that this was an un-winnable situation. Prince had prep time, while she and Sirius did not. But she couldn't stop. If she let up on her curses then Sirius would fall, and she couldn't let that happen.

"Why are you still here!? The enforcers will be on you soon!" He fires a kinetic bolt in her direction to get her moving.

"Survive Sirius." Iris called as she began her escape.

"I don't think I can keep that promise." He mumbles to himself as Prince gets him with a particularly bad flesh rotting mystery.

"How touching. But how long do you think she can run?" Prince laughs as he prepares to end Sirius. A dark miasma forming in his hand.

"Who said she's running?" Sirius laughed in pain. "You knew Lily, and Iris is very much like her. Your days are numbered."

"Silence!" Prince snapped as he plunged his curse into Sirius' chest. It spread quickly, blackening veins and causing his eyes and ears to bleed. He chocked on his blood and passed from this world.

Severus pondered his victims last words before shaking his head.

"CAW!"

He looks up to see a raven in a white mask staring balefully down on him with its glowing red eyes before taking off.

Iris had managed to get out of the country using a combination of hypnotism and paranoia. She set up many false Workshops over many countries under multiple false names,and mostly set them to produce Grimm. Whenever the Association found one, the Grimm would kill them and transfer their knowledge to her. This was an effective way to get news and increase her knowledge base and combat skills.

She often found it funny that nobody had come even close to her in four years. At least until a Dead Apostle showed up at her town and drew the attention of the church. She almost managed to lay low when the Executer found one of her spawning pits after dispatching the Vampire. Granted, he did put up a great fight but numbers and a Nuckelavee prevailed in the end and he was consumed.

She didn't get much of interest from him except an anti Magus fighting style and instructions on how to make Black Keys.

She wasn't a believer so most of the sacraments were useless to her, though she did manage to translate most of the effects into her magecraft involving the blades.

Another four years were mostly spent on research and absorbing all of this new information into her combat style. She modified the Black Key design with some extra effects, like quickly setting up Bounded fields or tethering spells to them, while keeping the purification abilities and shadow paralysis. She continued her research into spatial distortions eventually creating a portal spell by using a Bounded field to force two separate points to occupy the same space and time. This was extremely difficult however and required a complex mystic code, but now she could jump to anywhere she had been before.

The last two years were spent honing her skills and collecting information on her target.

All of this brings us to now. Iris checked her gear for the tenth time. Twenty Custom Black Keys, assorted spell grenades, enchanted Duster for protection, a belt shaped mystic code that could mask her from sight and muffle her magic signature and her portal controller.

She knew Prince was coming this way as she set up multiple Bounded fields in the area but didn't activate them. She knew that she could just send her Grimm after him and call it a day but, call her stupid, she wanted to see the light leave his eyes as she cut him up.

"Nice night for a walk isn't it Prince." Iris asked as she faded into view.

"Potter!" Severus Prince snarled as he readied himself.

Iris wasted no time as she threw two Black Keys and moves to close in.

Prince managed to block with a quick potion that burst into a wall of ice, but Iris just flipped over it and went for downward slash. Her blades flashed as she was forced to counter potion bombs and the occasional curses. She fought like a woman possessed as she dived past him and left a little surprise.

It was a combination of luck and paranoia that saved him as the runic grenade went off imploding on itself to form a micro singularly. It only lasted two seconds but it dragged everything in ten meters into its crushing depths, before exploding.

I thought he was in the clear when multiple black and purple glowing spell circles faded into existence pointing at him. The black and purple antiproton beams cut swaths into the street as they destabilised any matter they came in contact with. Severus couldn't believe his luck with how he managed to get out of that... until he saw the Black Keys in formation around him.

He turned to see Iris walking up to him.

"It's over." She declared as she activated the Bounded field between the Keys. Space inside became distorted to a similar effect to a blender. She watched with a slight smile as the man who ruined her life was reduced to a fine red mist.

It was a load off. Now if only she didn't have this Sealing Designation, she could get on with her life. She didn't get long to think about it as Association Enforcers quickly arrived at the scene.

"Shit! Time to go." Iris activated her portal code and went to leave.

"Stop!" An Enforcer shouted before casting spells. The others joined in destabilising the portal causing it to flash in a kaleidoscope of colour just as Iris passed through. The portal detonated, knocking everyone present on their ass.

That would be the last that the world would see Iris Potter.

Prologue 2

Iris four was a Vorta scientist working for the Dominion, an interstellar empire lead by an enigmatic race of shapeshifters.

The Vorta where a race of clones, bred to be the diplomats, doctors, field supervisors and Scientists of the Dominion.

Iris loved her job and she was good at it. There was no peace of Dominion technology that she didn't know intimately. No ship that she couldn't design and repair.

She knew the genetic makeup of the Jem' Hadar down to the last protein and the formula for Ketracel White, the drug that the Jem' Hadar needed to live.

The one thing that she wanted was to explore. Like she heard Starfleet did. She wanted to see what was out there, and while she had no problems with weapon and ship R and D, she felt it get stale.

She was also unique in that she didn't believe the Founders to be gods unlike the other Vorta and Jem' Hadar. She broke her programming. She could appreciate art and music, which is part of why she was a good scientist. Well that and her eidetic memory.

She was overjoyed at the moment as her ship was sent to scan an inter-dimensional anomaly that appeared at the edge of Dominion space.

"What's our status?" Iris spoke to the Jem' Hadar First.

"We are holding position two kilometres from the anomaly." The gruff alien responded.

"Good. Prepare to run pre-." She was cut off a the ship shook. "What was that!?" She called to the sensor Officer.

"We are under attack! Three vessels of unknown configuration."

Not for the first time Iris lamented that this mission only warranted one frigate. As she saw three cruisers fire on her ship.

"Shields down! Returning fire!"

Blue, purple Phase Poleron beams lanced out ignoring the shields of the enemy Cruiser and scoring a direct hit. The cruiser lists a bit but before the Dominion could finish it, one of the escorts fire a massive bolt of unknown energy, crippling Iris' vessel. The last thing she thought before her ship exploded in the anomaly was how she wished she could explore...

Part 3

When Iris gained awareness she found she was somewhere warm and dark. She could hear a constant pulsing sound that soothed her. She found thinking difficult but managed to preform structural analysis one herself.

What she found shocked her. She still had all seventy five magic circuits, plus her crest and innate resistance to toxins, though all off her cells seemed to be producing this 'other' magic. She also found that she was developing treats from both Vorta and Magi.

'That's not right, I'm human/vorta right?' She thought frantically. She seemed to have two sets of memories, though the Magus Iris theorised that their souls passed into this universe simultaneously. They must have merged with their unborn counterpart.

There was nothing Iris could do about it as she drifted off...

Prologue End.


	2. A new life begins

Chapter two.

Iris had mixed feelings about this whole reincarnation thing. She was happy for another chance at life but there were so many cons to her situation. For one, she wasn't the only one to go though the whole 'Inter dimensional hijinks.' It was only luck that all three souls involved were technically the same person... even I one was an alien clone who was bred for a singular purpose.

Don't get her started on the modifications she had to make to her own development to be born at least looking human. Vorta ears were very noticeable, though Iris managed to keep them human looking on the outside. She lost about thirty percent of her would be enhanced hearing, but she felt that it was worth it to not get cut open and studied.

A major annoyance came from her eyes. They were never the best as Magus Iris, but Vorta Iris? Oh Vorta Iris was significantly worse. It took most of her few conscious moments in the womb to save her eyesight. As it stands she would just need a slightly stronger prescription.

Internally, she left everything as it was after seeing to it that the changes didn't cause complications down the line. Hybridisation is known to cause sterility after all. While reproduction was never high on her list of priorities, she would like the option.

After she had taken care of her physical wellbeing, she turned her attention to her current existential conundrum.

She knew that she was Iris Potter, Sealing Designate, badass researcher and mother of Grimm.

She also knew that she was Iris Four, Vorta Scientist in service of the Founders. Granted, her life as a Vorta was basically willing slavery but her job did have its perks. You had a squad of highly intelligent, yet also highly indoctrinated, Super Soldiers to cater to most of your whims. Maybe their loyalty was enforced with drugs, without which they would get weaker an die, but that's a perk... right?

It you didn't preform to some nebulous standard you would be killed and replaced by a clone. That's where the Four in her name came from. Either way, most of her memories as a Vorta were pretty mundane... if you didn't take the sci-fi tech into account.

If Iris was physically capable she would have had a massive nerdgasm. She was closer to their dream of exploring the stars, like that show Space Trek.

It took some contemplating but Iris managed to reconcile the personalities. It only took a small hit to her already shaky morals. She was a Magus. A conscience is for pussies.

She was brought out of her musings when she felt a wave of the unknown energy that saturated her new body. It seemed to be scanning her.

'So my activities haven't gone unnoticed.' She thought. 'Oh well. Nothing I can do about it.'

Being born was... an experience... one she was glad she didn't remember the first time around. She preferred waking up naked in a vat of nutrients if she was honest. It was much more convenient. Just a month of physical therapy and you were foot to go. Now her brain need to learn how to use the nervous system that it was suddenly put in control of.

One of the few things she was aware of was what appeared to be a nurse extracting blood. Well wasn't she was shocked when instead of the red blood she expected, she got a plum coloured fluid. This caused Iris to curse violently in multiple languages, luckily her baby brain couldn't form that into anything coherent, so it just looked like she was fussing. As she suspected tests were run, though none were particularly invasive, to get to the bottom of this. Lily seemed quite distraught when ever Iris could drag her flighty attention span to her. Eventually it was ruled as a magical mutation like metamorphagi, noted in her file and everyone got on with there day.

"So what did the results say." Asked Lily as she sat down in the living room to feed Iris. They had just moved back to their house in Godrics Hollow. The war with Voldemort had escalated again and the house was about to be put under the Fidelius charm. James, Sirius and Peter were in the the kitchen discussing the particulars.

Dumbeldore, dressed as flamboyantly as ever, was sat in a squishy armchair to her right. He paused to fish out the notes from his pocket. "To start with, I'm sure you will be happy to know that little Iris is perfectly healthy."

It was a relief. "Oh thank goodness." She sighed, much of the stress leaving her. "But what do these changes mean for my baby?"

"Well for one the tests showed that she is completely immune to toxins, up to and possibly including Basilisk venom... though I wouldn't test that last one. Her hearing is much better than most creatures and she seems to be able to isolate specific sounds. Sensory overload doesn't seem to be a problem however... her inner ear really is quite complex.

Her eyesight seems to be pretty bad, she will need glasses from an early age. Maybe this is the cost of her excellent hearing?" He mused to himself at the end. "Anyway, magically she is perfectly fine. Quite powerful for her age. I dare say you will have your hands full when her accidental magic acts up." He chuckled.

Iris was listening with all of the focus her baby brain would allow... admittedly not much. 'Good. They didn't find my magic circuits.' She thought before finding her mothers red hair immensely interesting.

"Any other effects?" Said mother asked before smiling down at her daughter when she felt her being tugged.

"She will be easy to feed for one. Most foods will taste bland to her. Only very spicy or sweet food will really register on her palette." Dumbeldore chuckled as he watched Iris play with her mothers hair.

Lily adopted a thinking pose, tapping her chin. "Hmm. We will have to stock up on curries." While strange, she still wanted the best for her daughter. "Do we know what caused this yet?"

"Magic has been known to change those that come into contact with it. Many family magics have come about in similar circumstances. Just look at young Nymphodora, hers is only a previously documented case.

As long a young Iris is happy and healthy, that is all that matters." Dumbeldore gave her a grandfatherly smile before he moved to get up. "Now then, it's getting late. I must be off."

"It's fine, you could stay for dinner." Lily said

"Oh, I couldn't impose."

"It's no problem." Said James as he came in from the kitchen. "Peter and Sirius are staying. The more, the merrier."

It was after this that things went back to normal. Iris was content to let her new childhood play out until she could set up a Workshop. There were many tests she wanted to run on this new magic. She was quite astonished when she saw her godfather turn into a large black dog and often tried to figure out the mechanics of this transformation.

'Just one vivisection! I promise to put you back together again. You wouldn't even know the difference!' She thought while watching her dogfather chase his tail for her amusement.

Sirius felt a sudden chill but didn't know why...

One thing that got to Iris was all of the mundane things that her family used magic for. Self stirring spoons, house cleaning spells. She felt that if the Lords of the Clocktower saw this, they would have an aneurism. She would laugh too, the stuffy bastards would deserve it, if she didn't see it as a waste of magic. It takes ten seconds to wipe a counter top. Using magic for that is just lazy. She was intrigued by the wands though and couldn't wait to study them. More than once Lily found hers in Iris' crib, the girl had somehow managed to pic pocket it off of her. This would annoy Iris as they would catch her before she could analyse it.

For all the happy moments, Iris couldn't help but notice the darkness in the atmosphere. As if a weight was pushing the the family's morale. This was most apparent when the old man came round. She didn't know who he was, only that he was respected. She did manage to glean that there was a civil war on, which she supposed would cause the depressing atmosphere. Her family seemed so soft at times. Not like a Magus family at all, even despite the obvious magecraft.

'Who uses stunners in a fight to the death?' Iris thought incredulously as she listened in to another Order meeting. 'The only thing such a mystery would be useful for is specimen live capture and high value target extraction.' It was times like this that Iris loved her baby brain. If only so she didn't have to be aware of this limp wristed stupidity. She loved her parents, she really did, but there's a time and a place for mercy and the battlefield isn't it.

Another thing she couldn't get her head around was this Light and Dark concept. It made the enemy sound like a moustache twirling villain. Everyone knows that good and evil are subjective, and that laws are just a social contract that allows society to function. In the wise words of Morticia Addems; 'what's order to the spider is chaos to the fly'.

'And the name! Death Eaters? It's so stupid! It sounds like something Prince would be involved in.' She mocked in her mind before going to sleep

xoxox

Iris was getting increasingly irritated. Peter was trying to get her attention and distracting her from her 'drawing'. It was in fact a series of calculations to determine when it would be safe to use her magecraft in an external capacity. She knew that she didn't have enough blood in her tiny body to make even the smallest of Grimm, and without her familiars she couldn't collect information on the state of the world. She didn't want to run the risk of acting without an idea of the consequences. She didn't need to worry about the picture being found, she had written everything in Dominion script. It just looked like squiggles and circles if you didn't know what you were looking for and even the only the red coloured marks meant anything.

"Come on Peter leave her alone." James sighed in exasperation. "She is obviously not interested in playing at the moment."

"She does have that look in her eye that Lily gets when you are annoying her, but she is being too polite to act on it." Sirius chimed in looking up from the paper he was reading while sprawled out on the living room couch. "She would have that look in school before she blew up at James."

"What was that Sirius?" Lily asked with a too bright smile.

"That. That look." Sirius pointed out before diving behind the couch to dodge the curse Lily sent at him. "James! Help!"

"Nah mate. You brought it on yourself." James chuckled.

"Traitor!"

Peter flinched a little before trying to get Iris' attention again.

'Can't he see that I'm busy! I can barely think with all this noise!' Iris thought furiously. 'Go! Away!' She shouted in her mind.

What happened next took everyone from surprise as a large kinetic shockwave blasted everyone back, slamming them into the walls with enough force to knock the air out or their lungs.

"Oww. What happened?" James wheezed as he slowly righted himself from where he landed. He turned to the source of the explosion, expecting to have to fight only to see little Iris glaring at them.

"Looks like the little scamp pulled a Lily." Joked Sirius before wincing in pain. He did not have a good landing. "Peter! What did you do?"

"Nothing! I swear. I just tried to get her to show me her picture." Peter cried from out in the hall, the blast having knocked him through the door.

"Well if nothing else this proves she has magic. I know those tests said she did and that you would love her even if she didn't, but..." Sirius drifted off due to the unimpressed look Lily was was giving him. She was already moving to o check on her baby, who was now looking more confused than angry.

Iris was indeed confused. That wasn't magecraft. None of her circuits activated and barring very specific circumstances couldn't activate involuntarily. That shockwave did come from her and she did feel tired but she couldn't understand how unless... that new energy she was producing! She ran a quick Structural Analysis on herself and found that she had indeed used some of that power. 'This is a problem. I need to get a handle on this new power. I don't want to accidentally kill myself with half baked mysteries.' She thought worried.

That was one of the problems with magecraft. If you messed up even slightly, if an equation was just a smidgen off then you could die in any number of horrific ways. To be a Magus is to walk with death after all.

It was after this that Iris resolved to get this under control.

xoxox

It was Halloween and Iris was watching as her mother was putting the finishing touches on the rune scheme on the floor. It looked to be some sort of gaess and very well done. Maybe Iris judged her parents to harshly with regards to magecraft. It was just that she had seen nothing that indicated a Workshop.

There was a sudden crash from downstairs before James shouted "He's found us! Lily, get Iris!"

There was a sound of spellfire then silence as Lily threw a rug over the circle and turned and kneeled in front of Iris' crib. "Always remember Iris, mummy loves you. Mummy loves you so much." She said with tears in her eyes before the door burst open.

"Stand aside girl and you will be spared." The man in black hooded robes snarled from the doors splintered remains.

Lily quickly turned and stood between Iris and the intruder, her arms spread. "No! not Iris! Kill me if you must but spare my baby!"

'So that's the geass!' Thought Iris as she tried futility to project the circle for her antiproton beam. The most she could get was a purple flicker. 'Damn this baby body!' She cursed not for the first time, still unable to externalise her prana reliably.

"Move aside, you silly girl!" The man commanded, raising his wand threateningly.

"No! Take me! Leave Iris!" Lily shouted for the second time.

"Final warning." Their assailant snarled angrily.

"Kill me! Just leave Iris alone!" Lily begged for the third and final time, completing the spell. It would have worked anyway, the conditions of the contact were all in the rune scheme. It was here that the man made a fatal mistake.

"So be it. Avada Kedavra!"

The green spell shot out and robbed Lily of her life and in doing so the pact was sealed. He calmly stepped over the cooling body and made his way to the crib. Iris was still furiously trying to actualise her mystery to no avail, only getting purple sparks.

"To think you would be the one to end me." The man sneered. "I can scarcely believe it... however I won't suffer a threat to live, no matter how small. Avada Kedavra!"

The spell fired at Iris was in direct violation of the magically binding contract. He may not have known what he was agreeing to when he killed Lily, but magic doesn't care, so as the spell hit Iris it rebounded, leaving the wand movement cut into her forehead. Her assailant had no time for surprise before he was ended with his own Curse. Iris surveyed the damage. One dead mother and an ash pile that used to be the attacker. So now she was alone as completely incapable of looking after herself, baby body and all. It was at this moment that she uttered her first coherent word.

"Fuck!"

So wrapped up in her violent cursing that she didn't notice the soul fragment that was looking for a host. It latched on to her wound and tried to possess her. Not smart as her soul was already a gestalt of three versions of itself, so it was already pretty crowded. It couldn't find a foothold in her mind so it tried to fortify what it had already taken.

'Oh no you don't!' Iris thought with an admittedly adorable frown as she moved to remedy the situation. While she couldn't externalise her prana yet, she could effect herself. First she Reinforced the area around the corruption, then she started to slowly form black Grimm tar just under the wound. She knew she would be out cold after this due to blood loss and the pain of this half baked procedure but it was now or never. She couldn't let this parasite consolidate its hold. She commanded the tar to consume the corruption and leave the healthy flesh alone. The Black Tar seeped out of the wound leaving only pink healthy flesh behind. She would heal the remaining damage after she regained consciousness.

The expected knowledge of this beings soul was rather disappointing. Especially for the pain it caused to acquire. It was mostly fragmented with very little of use. All she got was a name: Voldemort, a bit pretentious if you asked her, the ability to talk to snakes... as if that would ever be useful beside making her seem edgy, and knowledge of the Mind Arts. She could already see the potential of that last one but for now? Blissful unconscious.

Chapter End


	3. Home Life

Chapter three.

Five year old Iris Potter sat on some plastic sheeting in the living room of number four Privet Drive. She was wearing a bloodstained blue sundress and had specks of blood on her face. She had used magecraft to heal the scar that the exorcism by Grimm had left, leaving smooth unblemished skin. Iris was hunched over a A4 notepad noting down her observations, occasionally dipping her pen Into the exposed chest cavity of her still screaming victim.

Subject 'Bob' was an attempted burglar who broke in two days ago, thinking to take advantage of the Dursley's week long holiday. Iris was happy for the opportunity as she was sure that she was rusty. The only magecraft she had really used was just some hypnosis to make her 'relatives' not mess with her and discipline their son. He was on his way to being an almost decent person. Iris was unconcerned that they would be aback in an hour. Their stubborn hatred of all things that didn't conform to their sense of normality was slowly undoing her hypnosis. This was a refresher that they are not to fuck with her. She hoped that a somehow living, eviscerated burglar that was being slowly eaten by Nevermores while he screamed and begged for death would get the point across.

As it happened, this was the scene that her shocked relatives walked in on. Vernon emptied his stomach the moment her saw what his always unnerving niece had done. Dudley was spared the childhood mental trauma as Iris knocked him out with a targeted Bounded field.

Iris slowly turned to face them, her green eyes shining behind her thin rim glasses. She tilted her head whilst adopting an innocent look. "Welcome back uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia. How was your holiday?" She asked in a happy voice, totally ignoring the still screaming man on the floor.

"What did you do you little demon!?" Shouted Vernon when he got control of his stomach. Anger had momentarily overwhelmed whatever survival instincts he had.

"Iris giggled. "Now is that any way to talk to your favourite niece?" She asked. "Especially as this guy has been like this for two days now." She tapped 'bob' on the head then looked at her notes before nodding. She calmly reached out, Reinforced herself and snapped his neck with a crack. The conscious Dursleys flinched at the noise before shivering as all five of the Nevermores turned as one to stare at them. "I knew that you were going to try to 'put me in my place like the freak I am', it's one of the main reasons for the holiday. You knew that bob here would come. After all a little girl all on her own is a really tempting target for the child trafficking ring that has been evading the police of late." She had only picked that last part out of their minds just now, but they didn't need to know that. Oh she knew that the corpse was a pervert and a kidnapper as well as a thief, but she was unaware of her relatives involvement. 'I really need to start screening people more often.' She thought with minor annoyance. Not out of respect for privacy, but because she had an alien common sense. Her brain processed information differently to a human. It was this disconnect that prevented her from completely using the mind arts. The most she could do without serious effort was detect lies. She could be heavy handed and try to emulate a humans mentality, but that would likely cause massive brain damage in her target. There were perks to her alien common sense; like how just like she can't read other, they couldn't read her. Especially as they didn't have a Vorta mental cypher like she had a human one. Another perk was that remote mind control wouldn't work her either. Chemical mind control might have worked if she wasn't immune to poisons. She didn't know that potions were a thing and if she did it's still a coin toss. Occlumency was still useful however, as it helped her order her thoughts and detect intrusion into her mind.

"We didn't know! Please! How could we know!? Please don't hurt Dudley!" Petunia sobbed unknowingly making Iris have flashbacks.

Iris shook her head to clear it of the forced trip down memory lane and turned to regard her only remaining biological family. DNA tests would prove it even if they would barley register her as human. 'It seems that auntie dearest at least isn't a waste of flesh.' She thought before giving them her proposal. "Never let it be said that I'm all stick. I can provide the carrot when the situation calls for it."Iris said as she tears some paper out of her note pad. "Do any of you have a pen? Mine ran out yesterday and I don't think you would appreciate this being written in paedo blood." She smirked.

Vernon shook himself and retrieved a pen from his pocket. Iris took it with a smile and began writing. Ten minutes later she handed it and the paper back to Vernon. "What's this?" He asked looking up from the chemical formula and notations in his hands.

"That is the molecular formula for Tritainium. I assume Grunnings fund labs to find new materials to make drill parts. This material is three times more durable and half the weight of titanium. If you patent this and market it correctly, you will be a very rich man. All I require from you is a contract. You will treat me with respect, like a tenant who always pays there rent on time, and give me twenty percent of the profits from any sales involving this material." Iris explained as she cast a quick hypnosis to stop him asking how she knew this information.

Vernon mulled this over, his avarice overriding his fear. "Ten percent." He said

"Fifteen."

"Deal."

"I will draw up the contract. It will take about an hour. Would you like to read it when I finish or in the morning? Oh! I need your pen again." She asked as he handed her the pen.

"Morning." He shakily replied before noting. "What are you going to do about the body?"

"Oh I'm just going to feed it to my Nevermores. It's why I put down plastic." She replied before settling down to write as the Grimm descended on the corpse. Vernon shuddered one more time before leading his faint wife upstairs and putting her and Dudley to bed. He had a feeling that none of them would get much sleep.

The following morning she Him reading and eventually signing the Gaese scroll that Iris prepared before finding out from a too happy Iris that he was now physically incapable of breaking it. In response to his anger she simply asked him if he was intending to break it, after which he shut up.

Five years later we see Iris and the Dursleys in the living room. Ten year old Iris is reading a book while curled up on the couch. The Dursleys are watching some random documentary about conspiracy theories and mocking them. Iris hadn't changed much. She had gotten taller but she knew that she wouldn't break five nine when she stopped growing. She was wearing baggy blue jeans, purple t-shirt and a black zip up hoodie. Her inky black hair was in her usual messy ponytail. Vernon and Petunia were the same as always though Dudley had filled out well. The extra discipline seems to have served him well as he looked healthy.

"Have you heard this Jackson guy?" Vernon laughed. "The Pyramids, built by aliens!" He broke up laughing.

'It's possible...' Iris thought as she looked up. 'From what he is saying, I can see how he arrived at that conclusion. I would need to see his research though before I decide either way.'

"But aliens aren't real." Dudley said.

'Heh if you only knew.' Iris thought with a mysterious smile. She stood up and wished them good night before climbing the stairs to her room. As she walked through the door, she turned and locked it... four times and activated a Bounded Field that soundproofed the room and protected it from external magical energies.

Her room was a simple affair, with a single bed in the top left corner. A work desk stretched from next to the bed to the right wall. Her bookcase was on the right wall next to the door and the window was between the desk and the bookcase. On the desk were an assortment of tools of both the mundane and mystic variety and Iris' project for the last three years: a multi purpose drone. This was where she sunk most of her profits from the tritanium deal. Most of the time was spent making tools to make more sophisticated tools to fabricate the parts for more tools. Working four hundred years up the tech tree was such a pain and she had to cheat with magecraft more than once. Alchemy was very useful for converting similar elements into ones not actually found on earth, you just have to know what the elements are supposed to look like. It wasn't a perfect conversion and she couldn't make a lot per attempt but something is better than nothing. In comparison, micro fabrication of isolinear processors was easy. 'Oh what I wouldn't do for an industrial replicator!' Iris thought bitterly as she worked on assembling the final components of her project.

The drone had a triangular chassis, roughly a meter wide, with a down curved nose. It looked vaguely like the forward section of a Jem'Hadar attack ship. Underneath we're two manipulator arms that were neatly folded away where the nacelles would have been. At the end of each arm was a nano forge applicator, the replicators retard brother and a full tool kit. As long as it had a nanite slurry comprised of the necessary elements then it could 3D print most components. There was a Tractor Beam emitter on the nose and a Phased Polaron beam emitter on a rotary mount under that. Phased Polaron was the standard Dominion DEW of choice. What made them so good was the fact that the bolts will put a hole the size of a grapefruit in four inches of steel, ignore most energy shields and leave wounds that don't clot or heal naturally, so victims WILL bleed out. Even if they don't, polaron radiation is fatal to most organic life so unless they get treatment the radiation will finish them. The last three systems were a simple Microfusion core, antigrav thrusters and an optical camouflage.

Her end goal was to construct a vessel to explore the stars but even with alchemy and other magecraft, she just didn't have the resources. As things stood now, any warp capable shuttle she could build would take five to six years to complete. Iris finished tinkering and changed into her night clothes before deciding to sleep on it. 'Maybe I'll think of a solution in the morning.' She thought before nodding off.

xoxox

Iris was glad for the start of the Summer holidays. Without school to burden her, she had time to actually work. 'Now if only I had a proper Workshop.' She thought longingly as she put the finishing touches on her new tricorder/PADD combination device. It was comprised of two thin, solid rectangles which fitted together with a diamond shaped button holding them together. The screen was a type of morphogenic crystal that stretched between the two solid parts and also functioned as a touch pad. Iris decided to name this new device a Scroll. She was thinking of adding a communicator to it but didn't really have a burning need to talk to people.

Iris was just closing the casing when there was a tap on her window. Turning she saw an owl trying to get her attention. 'This could be a familiar.' She silently commanded one of the Nevermores that she placed around the estate to prevent the owl from leaving. There was a small struggle before the disgruntled owl was deposited on her Desk. Iris started with a quick structural analysis and found nothing but a normal owl. More intelligent than normal maybe but normal. She turned then to the letter attached to its leg. More tests found nothing dangerous so she took the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to 'Miss I. Potter, smallest bedroom, 4 Privet Drive, Surrey.' Iris immediately checked the bounded fields for a breach and sent out her more inconspicuous Grimm to find any spy's. While they searched the area she removed the letter and read.

Iris had been waiting for something like this for nine years now. She didn't know that the old guy that used to visit her parents was the headmaster of a magic school. She thought he was an eccentric family friend who led the anti Death Eater 'snicker' group.

'Oh well. Let's see what they have to say. It would be great to finally learn about this world magecraft.' Iris thought as she penned a reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

'Well that was an interesting couple of weeks.' Mused Iris as she sat in her compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She had changed into her uniform and was currently tinkering with her scroll. With the recent advancements in telecommunications, she finally decided to build in a communicator. It was a minor tweak as most of the components were already there. All she had to do was add a small subspace transceiver and write some software.

Professor McGonagall had been quite informative into this universes Moonlit World. She was thorough and concise with her explanations and even informed Iris about her fame. Iris however was unimpressed and stated in no uncertain terms that the Dark Lords defeat had been the work of her mother. When asked how she knew this, Iris stated that Lily had set up contingency plans in the event of her death. A letter with notes on the geass she used and a golem familiar.

When asked about her scar or lack there of, Iris put on a confused look and directed attention to her aunt before hypnotising her into saying the wound was not as deep as it looked.

On the subject of pets, Iris asked if she could bring her Nevermore instead of an owl.

"Miss Potter. May I ask what that is?" Professor McGonagall asked, looking at the creepy black bird with some trepidation.

"Oh this is my Nevermore. His name is Edgar. Mum made him for me." Iris replied, lying about the last bit. "He is a semi intelligent golem." She added, not particularly interested in explaining the truth of what the Grimm actually were. "Isn't he pretty?" She asked with a cute head tilt. McGonagall didn't notice and Iris ignored when Petunia shuddered. "He can work like a pod owl and he can sense negativity."

"... Yes... very pretty..." McGonagall said as she gazed uneasily into the Nevermores baleful red eyes.

With the questions out of the way, Iris and the professor left for Diagon Alley. It was an interesting experience. One filled with awe and exasperation in equal amounts. People hawked Mystic Codes on a level of Sorcery as common trinkets and Iris was torn. Most of these items served no purpose, just random tat. Some was interesting and looked useful. She was warned away from a darker side street named Knockturn Alley which seemed closer to the Moonlit World she remembered.

The Phantasmal Creatures that ran the bank were interesting to Iris. These Goblins seemed to act like the unholy love child of a Klingon and a Ferengi. This brought no end to her amusement as it allowed her to manipulate them. A bribe here, question their honour there. McGonagall was speechless though still preformed her duties and returned Iris' bank key. When questioned on this; McGonagall explained that Iris' family had placed the spare key with the school in the event of their death.

Iris was quick to take inventory of her assets and inquiring after the exchange rates informed her that she was quite well off. Not immensely rich but enough to get her started on some of her more difficult projects. Now all she needed was a Workshop large enough to build her ship and possibly grow her crew. As she left the bank, Iris marked the location for her new improved portal spell. Now without the Mystic Code or chance of multiversal reincarnation.

Ollivander's was a tedious but informative venture as Iris cast Structural Analysis nod every wand she touched. She was confident that she could modify her Black Keys to preform in this capacity. Well, that was until she found a match. The Keys would still function in a fight but her wand would be better for precision work.

The bookshop was a quick affair. Iris just scanned all of the books with her tricorder for the position of ink particles. She still purchased her course books.

After McGonagall had left, Iris returned and acquired other materials she needed for the production of Black Keys. The rest of the time was spent reading and practicing her course work.

Iris was just closing the casing on her scroll when her compartment door opened. She looked up to see a girl with bushy brown hair and a slightly chubby boy who looked a bit nervous. The girl looked around and noticing the empty seats she asked politely: "Hello. My name is Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom. Our seats were taken while we were away and I wanted to ask if we can sit here?"

The boy, Neville presumably, looked down in embarrassment. "Sorry." He said quietly.

Hermione just shook her head. "It's fine, Neville." She replied before turning a questioning look on Iris.

"Sure, you can sit here." Iris shrugged before turning back to her scroll. She opened a design program and started to mess around with the tech blueprints within. She had the start of a Dominion style Runabout that could reach warp 7 and hold ten people.

After about an hour she felt eyes on her. Looking up she sees Hermione starring at her. "...What?" Iris sighs.

"Sorry. It's just... I introduced us. I was wondering what your name was." Said Hermione.

"... Iris." Before tabbing over to some of the books on her scroll. She was interested in comparing the Runes from this universe to the ones she already knew.

"What is that? If you don't mind me asking."

Iris rolled her eyes. "It's a PDA. It lets me digitally store books, make notes and check my calendar." It's not like she can tell the truth. "It's a custom job A friend made for me." 'Please stop asking about the future tech.'

Neville apparently saw that she was uncomfortable and made to change the subject. "So... does anyone know what house they'll be in?" As far as subject changes went, it was a bit forced but Iris would take it. She was hoping to work in silence but as that was unlikely, she decided to be polite.

"From what I read, I am likely to go into Ravenclaw, though Gryffindor is also a possibility. You?" Iris closed her scroll and focused on Neville.

"Me? Oh! Um... I hope to get into Gryffindor like my dad." He stammered, clearly uncomfortable with the attention he was getting. "The family was worried I didn't even have magic. I didn't really make much happen." He mumbled at the end.

"Neither did I." Admitted Iris. "But to be fair, I was never really emotional enough for random bursts of magic." Well except that one time that she launched her parents, dogfather and the other one across a room. It was the other ones fault. He just couldn't get the hint that she was busy and wasn't inclined do deal with his incessant pestering.

Absently, Iris wondered what became of Sirius and the Other one. She had thought that her dogfather would take her in like the last time her parents died... and isn't that an odd thought.

"I want to be in Gryffindor." Proclaimed Hermione. "There are so many great witches and wizards from that house. I read that Albus Dumbeldore himself was In that house."

"How nice for him." Iris said dryly as she regarded the other girl. "It's good to have aspirations but don't forget to be your own person." Possibly a bit heavy for an eleven year old but Hermione seemed like a bright girl. She may even still go into Gryffindor, Neville too, but at least it would be for the right reasons.

Iris herself often wondered if she had the right reasons, or even who she even was.

Was she Iris Potter; Magus of a small but respected family and Sealing Designate.

Was she Iris four; Vorta Scientist of the Dominion.

Was she both? Neither? It was a question that she still struggled with, even though she had reconciled their personalities. Only their will to explore and learn everything was the same.

"Iris?.. Iris!"

"Huh?" Iris blinked. It seemed that she had spaced out in thought. 'I need to stop doing that.'

"You went quiet. I was just talking about how if Gryffindor didn't work out, Ravenclaw would be my second choice, but you seemed a little out of it." Hermione explained as Iris shook herself back to complete alertness.

"Sorry." Iris apologised, a bit embarrassed to be caught not paying attention. "I sometimes get caught up deep in thought. It's an annoying quirk of mine."

"Don't worry about it" Neville said sheepishly. "I can be clumsy and forgetful. We all have our problems."

"That's a very mature viewpoint. I'm impressed Neville." Iris smiled causing Neville to go a little red in the face.

The rest of the trip was passed in idle chatter with Iris only speaking when she had something relevant to say. Hermione and Neville seemed to have picked up on Iris' wish to keep to herself and kept the conversation open enough that she could feel included.

Hermione was just finishing a story about one of her cases of accidental magic when the compartment door opened again and three boys walked in. Iris couldn't shake the feeling that she knew one of them. She just for the life of her remember how.

The blonde one with slicked back hair observed the compartment for a moment before his eyes landed on Iris.

"Is it true?" He asked. "They're saying all down the train that Iris Potter is in this compartment. So it's you is it?"

"I suppose it may be, who knows." Said Iris airily. "Potter is a very common name after all." She had her eyes on the two thickset boys flanking the blonde ponce. Said ponce noticed her attention and though a bit put off by her dismissal he introduced his minions.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle, and my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

'Crabbe! That's who I recognise! This version of him looks pretty vacant though.' Iris thought to herself. 'Bad faith? Really? I wonder what his family did to deserve that moniker.'

Apparently Hermione knew French because she coughed in a way that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

"Think my names funny do you? No need to ask who you are. If you haven't heard of my family then you're obviously a muggleborn." Malfoy sneered disdainfully before turning back to Iris. "You have done well by befriending Longbottom. He comes from a good pure family, but you'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Iris'.

Iris looked at the hand then Malfoy before chuckling... which soon devolved into laughter.

"Oh, that's adorable! He thinks he can network." She snickered as she got control of her laughter. "Diplomacy 101: don't insult the associates of the person you are negotiating with. They could have resources that are vital to my own network. Or they could be a potential investment. You never know... well unless you do your research."

Malfoy didn't take this mockery well.

I'd be careful if I were you, Potter." The ponce said lowly. "Unless you are a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents-" that was as far as he got before a feeling of dread washed over him. He suddenly felt like a rabbit in front of a snake, and seeing the look in Iris' eyes almost loosened his bowls.

"It's like you don't have any survival instincts." Iris remarked. "My parents only failing was that they brought stunners to a death match, and with the fight they put up, imagine if they were willing to get lethal. I guarantee though, that is not a mistake I will make... Now that I think about it, does anyone in you family have a certain tattoo?" She took a step forward and when had she gotten up? "After all, the slaves should die with their master don't you think?" Iris was now uncomfortably close, her hand raised to his face and glowing with a sickly purple energy.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be approaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

This killed the tension.

"Saved by the bell. Perhaps you should vacate the area and see to your own affairs." Iris dismissed him.

They quickly took their leave, the ponce threatening that he'll tell daddy.

"Y-You weren't really going to kill him were you?" Neville shakily asked. Hermione was giving her worried glances.

"Nah." Iris laughed. "The most I would have done is curse his bloodline. I hadn't decided what curse though... possibly impotence and sterility. That much concentrated stupidity shouldn't be allowed to breed."

They laughed nervously. Awe, they thought she was joking. She would have to hunt down the cattle though. She hated loose ends.

The trip across the lake was interesting and Iris didn't need to act impressed when she saw the school. She was.

They were eventually herded into a side chamber off to the side of what Iris assumed to the great hall.

Professor McGonagall then gave the opening speech about the houses and the point system before leaving them to smarten up.

Iris leaned against a wall and listened idly to the conversations around her. Nothing really interesting happened aside from the ghosts that phased through the wall while arguing about someone named Peeves. She would have to see if she could get samples later.

It wasn't long before McGonagall returned and marched them into the great hall. It was impressive enough though Iris disapproved of all the wasted magic. The floating candles were unnecessary and a drip hazard. The ceiling at least could be useful, for astronomy.

Her attention was dragged away from her surroundings by some god awful singing. Imagine her surprise when the culprit turned out to be a ratty conical hat.

McGonagall began calling out names and the hat shouted out the house.

'Legilimency then." Iris thought. 'But what about my alien common sense?'

Eventually her name was called and the hat was placed on her head.

'Well, this is a mess isn't it?' Went a voice in her head that she identified as the hat from her Occlumency and process of elimination. She moved the Human to Vorta cypher to the front of her mind. She didn't want to be her all week.

'Ah, yes, much better. My don't you have an interesting mind? I've never sorted someone who was mentally two hundred and forty seven before.

It's almost a shoe in for Ravenclaw but let's look at your options.

The next most compatible is Gryffindor. You don't just was to study in the lab, you want to explore the unknown yourself. Never mind the danger. Indeed you are more than dangerous enough to stand up to whatever adversity befalls you.

After that would probably be Slytherin, you aren't afraid to get your hands dirty to achieve your goals. I think those genocides can attest to that.

Last is Hufflepuff. You were almost fanatically loyal to the Founders even if you didn't see them as gods, and that loyalty would be just a fervent to those you give it to. You don't however give it lightly, and you put no value on lives that you don't care about.'

'Could we speed this up please?'

'... Fine.' "Ravenclaw!"


	5. Whoops

Chapter Five.

 **AN: I am putting this up for partial adoption. I'm a lazy cunt and my updates will be random. I will still update this but if anyone wants to use this premise and or what I already have up to here they can. Just PM me as I would love to read it.**

Iris' first few weeks at Hogwarts were quite interesting and her teachers were happy to point her to extra sources of information. Well most of them anyway.

Quirrel couldn't put together a coherent sentence to save his life and Binns quoted the book verbatim.

Prince, or Snape as he was called in this universe, seemed to have problems with her again but Iris was content to just smile through his vitriol. The memory of her laughably one sided fight with his alternate, that ended with him as a fine red mist from her spatial distortions, always put a malicious smile on her face. It was this memory that she brought up whenever he tried to invade her mind.

Academically, Iris had began a friendly rivalry with Hermione and could usually be found debating magical theory as they currently understood it. Iris was unsurprised to discover that there was more to magic than waving a wand and shouting in faux Latin.

The first few weeks were mostly comprised of said magical theory and learning how to channel their magic. The wand was really just a focus and amplifier, a useful multi purpose tool for precision and a good learning aid but also a crutch if overused.

The wand movements were actually runes to give the spell a basic structure. In fact, multiple spells could have the same movement and with enough practice one could ignore the runes entirely.

Iris made it a point to always practice without her wand though she found that she had to concentrate on not using her circuits. Apparently they could function as an amplifier but not a focus. They also had a habit of activating as her mental triggers for both systems were similar. This was intentional as she saw a need to use both simultaneously in the future. It did not help with her control though, and now that she was properly connected to her magic, they messed with her magecraft. Luckily, she could still use Projection which was her primary means of attack and Bounded Fields, but Reinforcement and other spells that required fine control were no longer on the cards. It was a minor issue that would be dealt with in a couple of months with practice and the knowledge she pilfered from that soul fragment of Voldemort but it was still annoying. Her Origin of Space and Elements of Space and Imaginary Numbers didn't help. Space may contain the classical elements but they are at extremes. The sun is technically fire but any mysterys involving those temperatures are likely to kill her too. This is one of the reasons Iris focused on Bounded fields and circles. Confining spacial anomalies to a designated area is a must if you want to live a long life. She couldn't understand how it was that no one else came up with the idea of Projecting ritual circles. Why preform all aspects of the spell manually when you can project the entire calculation then feed it prana. You could even project multiple circles and aim them at different targets. There was the risk of your opponents deciphering your mystery but if you take precautions, like hiding most of the calculations under a design layer and rotating it, you can mostly mitigate that issue.

She was glad she had made and scanned all of the materials she would need for her tech projects and her multi purpose drone was on its way to her. She had detected a large cave system in the mountains on the other side of the lake with her tricorder, which would be perfect for her Workshop and eventual construction facility. Iris planned to survey the site over the coming weekends and if suitable, she would have the drone construct an impulse fusion reactor and then an industrial replicator.

The replicators pattern library was empty so Iris would have to scan everything and with the available power, it would still take a couple of years to fabricate all of the parts for her shuttle. On the plus side, she would be able to make twenty fourth century tools and other equipment.

'Maybe when I get myself properly set up, I can start that android project that I was toying with before I died.' Iris thought idly as she ate her curry. 'I should probably clone some Jem'hadar too. Founders know that just because you are not hostile, it doesn't mean neither are anyone else.'

The only real roadblock to making Jem'hadar was the lack of Ketracel White. Iris would need access to Yridium Bicantizine which could only be synthesised by breakdown of tri-nucleic fungi which could not be replicated. She held out hope that a substitute could be found in her book; Magical Herbs an Fungi. If not then she might have to change the Jem'hadar formula and that would be a pain. Iris decided then that she would pay extra attention in herbology.

Iris was just about to take another bite of her extra spicy curry when a girls voice exclaimed:

"I don't know how you can eat that!" Iris looked up from her scroll and meal to see Hermione staring at her plate with disgust.

"Hey! Don't knock it til you try it! Iris defended her favourite food.

"I did." Deadpanned Hermione before pointing at Gryffindor table where the twins were taking bets over a crying Ron. "It's the new fad. They call it the 'Iris Challenge' to finish a full plate of your special beef curry."

"Pussy." Snorted Iris before turning her attention to the other girl. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh yeah, you remember how Malfoy challenged Ron to a Duel because he stuck up for Neville?

"Yes..."

"Well I snuck out after them to stop them loosing us house points. Malfoy was a no show by the way."

"Well he is a little bitch." Snickered Iris.

"Language! Anyway while we were running to escape Filch, we ended up on the third floor corridor and you won't believe what is there."

"... Huh..."

"You don't care do you?"

"Not really. It's a Cerberus by the way."

Hermione looked at Iris in shock. "H-how do you know that!?"

"I checked it out on the first weekend. It's obviously guarding something. Dumbeldore is probably helping out a friend, I mean have you seen the wards here? You would have to be stupid to try getting in uninvited. It's actually the reason that first years take the boats... well that and it's an awesome view." Explained Iris as she turned back to her scroll. She had finished digitising the whole library last night and was going over control exercises.

"Well I suppose Hogwarts is the safest place in Britain." Hermione said thoughtfully.

That got a snort out of Iris. Her tricorder had picked up so many potentially dangerous things in and around the castle. She also had a suspicion that Quirrel was possessed, not that she cared. He could be the antichrist as long as he was useful... which he wasn't. Still, it would stir up too much fuss to deal with him now. However the moment he got dangerous she wouldn't hesitate to put a Black Key through him.

"But you shouldn't break the rules like that! What if you get expelled?"

"Then I will learn magic out of a book. They can't stop me." Replied Iris without looking up. This passage magical meditation techniques was pretty interesting.

xoxox

It was Halloween and Iris was happy to finally start practical casting. She had almost got her control back to normal, however she was unwilling to try reinforcing herself just yet.

Ravenclaw was sharing their Charms class with Gryffindor so she was sat next to Hermione. Professor Flitwick had put the class into pairs to practice the levitation charm. Iris was paired up with Neville as she felt he could use the help. Hermione, however was paired with Ron Weasley. It was, to Iris' amusement, hard to tell who was angrier about this arrangement.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" Squeaked Professor Flitwick from on top of his stack of books.

It wasn't that difficult for Iris and she spent most of the time coaching Neville to get some movement out of their feather. Iris felt a demonstration was in order and it wasn't long before their feather was airborne.

"Oh, well done!" Cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. Everyone see here, Miss Potter's done it!"

It would have happened sooner if Seamus didn't somehow detonate his feather and distract her.

Iris' concentration was broken yet again by an argument next to her. Ron was flailing around like an idiot shouting something vaguely like the incantation.

It wasn't long before Hermione snapped and corrected him in a slightly condescending manner. Ron of course, took exception to this and petulantly demanded her to prove that she could do better.

Hermione rose to the challenge and even levitated her feather smoother than Iris.

Ron was in a foul mood for the rest of the lesson.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Seamus as they left the classroom. "She's a nightmare, honestly."

Hermione almost reduced to tears knocked past him.

"I think she heard you, fuckwit." Iris snarled before chasing after her.

It took all afternoon but Iris found Hermione in the girls bathroom.

"Hermione? It's me, Iris. Are you okay?"

"Go away?" Sobbed Hermione from one of the stalls. "He's right. No one can stand me. I'm just a know it all."

"I can stand you." Pressed Iris. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have looked for you."

"But most of our talks are one sided. You're just being polite enough to not completely dismiss me."

"I just don't deal well with people." Iris confessed. "I can put up a front to get by but I'm only really myself around you and Neville, and I don't really hang out with him out of class.

Come on, let's get you to dinner. There should be some left."

It was as the stall door opened that they were assaulted by a horrific stench. Iris turned to see what could only be a mountain troll squeeze itself into the bathroom. It stared at them stupidly before roaring and lifting its club.

In an instant, six small purple hilts slid between Iris' fingers and in a flash of blue light, six blades were held in a claw formation.

Floating behind her four magic circles of purple light formed. These were her new Phased Poleron bolt circles. More prana efficient than her usual antiproton beam if a little more complex.

Cyan bolts of energy ejected from the circles to slam into the troll but it's hide was thick. The bolts ignored the creatures magic resistance as while magic was used to create them, they were a byproduct and not magical themselves.

This enraged the troll and it took a swing only for Iris to dodge and in an impressive display of acrobatic skill, she flipped over the club and landed on the wall.

She kicked off, her Black Keys held before her before she drove all six into the trolls neck. I gurgled as it's putrid blood sprayed out and covered its killer.

Iris had a slight sadistic smile as she watched the light leave its eyes before.

"What happened here!?"

Iris turned to see a shaken Professor McGonagall.

Iris just said the first thing that came to her. "Fuck!"


	6. Chapter 6

Albus Dumbeldore was deep in thought as he gazed at the young girl sat before his desk. Iris Potter was a conundrum. She was very mature for her age and already seemed to know more about magic than she should. Her grades in all of her classes were exemplary. Even Severus had nothing bad to say about her work, though he did seem a bit pale when asked and instead attacked her character, equating her apathy with arrogance. If it wasn't for her poor social skills and that general apathy to everything but her work and two friends, Albus would have thought that the Horcrux in her scar had taken her over.

That did bring to mind Iris' scar, or lack there of. Where had it gone? What happened to the soul fragment that inhabited it? Albus had a suspicion that the black tar like substance he found leaking from the wound on that night might have something to do with it. It had looked very similar to the strange raven-like familiar of Iris'.

Iris had mentioned that her mother, Lily was the person who created it. If this was to believed then maybe it was part of the protection spell. Albus would be glad if this was the case as he would not have to set Iris up as a sacrifice. He felt that he had too much innocent blood on his hands as it was and didn't want more. This was, he knew, probably the reason why he was was hesitant to use lethal force on Tom and his followers.

Iris it seemed had no such restraint and that was concerning. Especially when looking at the strange tools that now lay on his desk. Not to mention the curse that inflicted those still bleeding wounds on the trolls hide. They should have long since clotted, given that rigor mortis was setting in, but they only stopped when the troll ran out of blood. That troll was dead the moment those curses landed. Iris stabbing it in the neck only sped up the process. That such a curse could ignore a fully grown mountain trolls magical resistance and stone hard skin, was quite frankly terrifying and could only be dark.

He needed to find out more about them and where Iris had learned them.

Albus turned to regard young girl. She looked quite comfortable and not at all nervous, as if he or his position were no threat to her.

"Young Iris. Could you please tell me in your own words: why you ignored the order to return to your dorm?" He eventually asked.

Iris tilted her head in confusion. "I wasn't at the feast, so I wouldn't know about the troll." She shrugged. "Hermione was having a bad day so I was keeping her company. We were just about to head to dinner when we were attacked. I couldn't run and leave her in shock to the mercy of that creature so I killed it." She finished as if an eleven year old girl killing a troll was perfectly normal.

"And I commend you for your bravery but I would like to know exactly *how* you killed the troll. You should only really know the Levitation charm right now."

Iris winced slightly at that and Albus had the feeling that she would rather not explain that.

Before he could question her further, she sighed, as if coming to a decision that she didn't like. She shrugged off her robe and undid the button on the right cuff before pulling the sleeve up her arm, exposing her shoulder. After a moments concentration a series of blue-green symbols formed of intersecting appeared glowing from just beneath her skin and taking up most of her upper arm.

"This is a Magic Crest... and it is my mothers last gift." She spoke, eyes downcast. "It stores family spells and knowledge. According to her notes that she sent with Edgar, it was to be her thesis for her entrance to the department of mysteries.

They were meant to be passed down though families and added to, but that didn't happen."

"What do you mean?" Albus asked interested. He always knew Lily was smart but to think that she wanted to join the Department of Mysteries? He never knew. 'Of course Lily would want to make a life for herself after the war, but did she need to experiment on her daughter?'

Iris, oblivious to his inner turmoil answered, "The crest is made up of circuits that are engraved with spells. When I run magic though the crest I can cast any spell stored within. The more I cast them the more I learn.

Mum was going to hold off on the implantation until I was older but the war forced her hand."

"And the curse used on the troll?" He insisted. "What was it and how did you fire them so fast?"

Iris shrugged before holding her right hand up. A stylised glowing purple circle filled with arcane formulas appeared. "The first spell on the crest is called projection. It allows me to project spell forms and power them. No wand required." She then made four more. "I can fire multiples of the same spell, more or less at once."

"I see. And what spell did you use?"

"A transfiguration spell. It ignored the trolls magic resistance because it wasn't hit by magic. Mum devised the spell to get around the Protego charm." One of the circles turned a cyan blue before firing a bolt of energy at another. "To be honest, there aren't that many spells in my crest. Only a few that mum was tinkering with." Iris lied, not that Albus would know, especially with her alien common sense and Occlumency.

"Very well. I would caution you, however not to try out spells that you aren't ready for." He gave the circles a meaningful look. Iris blushed slightly and they vanished.

Albus nodded before picking up one of the six hilts on his desk. It felt like a wand to him though maybe not as precise. The handle was thin and light enough to be held between the fingers comfortably or in a traditional grip. The blade was conspicuously absent though he could see a slot where one could be fitted.

After a moment of inspection he looked up at Iris and asked. "So what are these and where did you get them?"

"Black Keys sir, and I made them." She said.

This surprised Albus. "You made these?!"

"Yes sir. I found the schematics in an old book. Apparently they were the tools of wizards in the employ of the church. According to the book these wizards were taught that their powers came from god and that it was their duty to root out evil. They were mostly witch hunters and inquisitors."

"Indeed? I would very much like to read this book if you still have it." Albus was always looking for new and interesting books.

"Sorry. I don't have it anymore. I checked it out of the library years ago and only transcribed what I thought was useful, like the schematics and notes on how they fought." She spoke in a sorrowful tone, her head down. "I could give you the address though." She added, perking up.

Albus thought about it for a moment. Any magical knowledge in a muggle library should probably be hidden but chances are , it would be in the fiction section anyway. If Iris still had her transcript he may be able to read up on this interesting new information.

This brought him back to the subject at hand. What should he do with Iris? If she didn't know about the troll then he couldn't punish her for not going back to her common room.

The revelation about Lily's crest and plans shook him slightly though the more he thought about it, the more proud he was of Lily's foresight. He was slightly concerned about what spells could be contained in the crest but he trusted Lily.

Albus resolved herself to keeping a closer eye on young Iris. How she acts when she receives her fathers cloak will show him more of her character. The tracking charms he placed on the artefact would help him keep track of her.

After a moment he came to a decision. "Very well. I have decided that you shall not be punished, as you could not have known about the troll. I will however look into this to see if you have been truthful. I don't think you have lied but due process must be served.

I will be confiscating these Black Keys of yours. We can't have a student running around with a deadly weapon after all."

"Should I give you my wand then?" Iris asked a little too innocently before apparently realising she had spoken aloud. Albus chuckled, shaking his head before dismissing her.

As Iris left his office Albus turned to his thoughts. It would seem that the prophecy was wrong. Iris bore no mark and as there was no horcrux, she wouldn't have to sacrifice herself. Not that he truly believed in prophecy, no he knew that the future was always in motion and that prophecy was only a potential future. Just acting on one is the only thing that can start the chain.

The problem was that Tom believed and as such he wouldn't stop until Iris was dead. This could be what 'neither could live while the other survived' could mean as that obsession and retaliation couldn't be called living. Iris wouldn't even have a reason to oppose him if he didn't kill her family so her vengeance is entirely on him.

'It is a shame though. I could have used her link to find the other horcrux's. Now it seems that no such link exists.'

Xoxox

It was now coming up to Christmas and Iris was still agonising about what she had let slip to Dumbeldore. She knew that she would have to give up some information but she still hated it. Now she was more closely watched and had to put several projects on hold as she couldn't get to her Workshop in the caves. Her drone did report the completion of the reactor and replicator, and the living area and Workshop were done. All that was left was the hanger and this was annoying because she really wanted to get started. It would be better when she can put a portal rune down so she can bypass the wards.

Hermione hadn't left her alone for the past month either, but Iris had less of a problem with this. Hermione could at least be redirected with talk of interesting books. Iris had even recommended a few that she knew were in the library and now Hermione's spell repertoire was quite extensive for a first year.

Both Iris and Hermione were shocked when Ron worked up the nerve to apologise one day while the two were talking in the inter house common room. Iris didn't care but Hermione did eventually forgive him and now could be seen at the peripheral of Iris's social circle.

Life moved on and Iris revisited some of her older projects. Ones that can be preformed without a Workshop. One such project was her Grimm. Before she died she had the idea to use her Grim as a form of immortality. She got the idea from the crest worms that were consumed by the Nevermore she gifted Waver all those years ago. They didn't hold all of Zolgan Makari's soul so she didn't know until after a Beowolf ate Crabbe, but after searching the collective unconscious of her Grimm she found that she had an in into his soul. He was a disgusting degenerate of a man but he was a Magus so that was more often than not a given. Iris was more than happy to steal his life work and was mostly fixing as many of the problems that Zolgan hadn't found out about until it was too late. If she had gone through with the ritual then she wouldn't have feared death as she would have been able to possess one of her Grimm and shift it into a new body.

Unfortunately there were a few kinks that she needed to work out. Kinks that she felt could be solved with the magic of this world. More research would be needed of course but Iris was optimistic.

Her current Grimm related project was to do with storage. Where would she keep all of these Grimm? She couldn't always keep them around and making new ones was as she needed them was a problem... new Grimm were stupid.

Iris was currently sat at the Ravenclaw table at dinner. There weren't as many students around as the Christmas holidays had started and most had gone home. In front of her was a large piece of parchment covered in circles and magical formula, and on this sat Edgar. To her left was a plate of curry that she was picking at and her scroll was in its tablet format. She didn't feel the need to hide this experiment as it had long since come out that her pet was a family golem.

Dumbeldore and McGonagall watched in interest as Iris ran diagnostics and made notes completely oblivious to her surroundings.

'My familiars body has a similar composition to a Servants. Not as powerful obviously, but the general make up is the same. Perhaps I could use that as a storage method? Plus an astralised familiar wound be a boon. I could keep all of them in the same space around me at all times.' She thought as she made minute alterations to the Nevermore. "That should do it." She mumbled before she gave the silent command to astralise. The Grimm glowed blue faintly before dispersing into blue notes of light. Once those lights faded she tried to take control of her Nevermore.

Iris' vision sharpened and changed perspective as she gazed up at herself from the table. Her concentration was broken by a voice.

"Miss Potter. What happened to your golem?"

Iris returned to herself before looking up at a surprised McGonagall.

"Nothing, Professor. I was just testing a theory and looking at the results I think I might be right." Iris replied before checking the parchment and cross referencing it with her scroll.

"And what theory would that be?"

"That because Edgar is a magical construct and therefore only partially physical, that maybe I could shunt him into a spectral plain." The Gray Lady who was drifting past looked interested at this notion before gazing at the Nevermore that was still visible to her.

"I'm just about to order him back to see if I was completely successful." Iris continued.

Blue motes of light coalesced into the form of the Nevermore before Edgar reappeared before them.

"Well Miss Potter. I would call that a success. Ten points to Ravenclaw for extracurricular diligence. Your mother would be so proud." McGonagall praised before returning to the teachers table.

Iris however was back in thought. She too would have this ability if she could prevent soul degradation in her ritual.

Xoxox

It was Christmas Day and Iris was surprised to find that she had presents. Not many to be sure but more than expected. The one from Hermione was unsurprisingly a book on different spicy foods from around the world. She got a hand carved flute from Hagrid, the groundskeeper.

Iris had a good relationship with the simple man. She couldn't help but like his guileless demeanour and love of dangerous creatures. He also had some amusing stories about this universes version of her parents. He could be thoughtless at times but Iris had no idea how anyone could dislike him.

It was the third present that gave her pause. It was unsigned which was immediately suspicious. It should come as no surprise that Iris submitted it to a battery of tests before considering opening it, but when she did she was shocked at its content.

"A bloody Noble Phantasm!" Iris exclaimed in shock. An advanced Structural Analysis confirmed it. Someone had given her a Noble Phantasm!

The advanced Structural Analysis of her mothers family was quite comprehensive. It couldn't tell you the history but it could tell you how it was made, what its functions were and how it operated. Enough to reverse engineer an object and use it if it wasn't locked to a specific user.

More often that not, the materials to make such legendary artefacts no longer exist, and Iris lacked the skills to construct them anyway. It was like the difference between watching a YouTube video about forging a knife and trying to forge a knife. Just because you know how doesn't mean you can. Sure she could practice and get good, but she has enough on her plate already.

Back to the Noble Phantasm; it was a Cloak of Invisibility and if you didn't attune it that's all it would do. Attuning it also came with the added benefit of removing all foreign spells and the ability to control its colour. As such she would be able to wear and not be invisible. She also could just put the hood up instead of wearing it like a sheet ghost.

Iris checked the tag... apparently it was her fathers. Maybe she should have it washed before attuning it... but after that, this might just become her favourite accessory.

Edit: fixed the Cloak.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Sorry this took awhile, I'm a lazy cunt.**

 **The partial adoption is still on the table if you are unsatisfied with my nonexistent update schedule. Just PM me as I would love to read it. Will still do my own thing, just curious what other directions this could go.**

 **...**

The time had finally come for Iris to inspect her new Workshop in the mountains. It had taken her two months to get away to survey the cave system that her tricorder had detected. The outpost had been constructed mostly blind using scanner data and a construction drone, so Iris was worried about the end result.

It turned out that she needn't have worried as much as she had. The drone had preformed its task admirably and both the power plant and replicator were positioned well. She finalised the plans for a control centre, lab/Workshop, subspace transceiver, transporter and sleeping area. A few more taps on her scroll queued up the production of four more drones. They should be ready in about an hour and assuming nothing happened, the base should be finished in about a week.

"This should make a good outpost." Iris muttered to herself as she took scans of the cave. "Hmm? Those are some nice mineral deposits. Mining them should cut down on the power needed for the Runabout."

It was a common misconception that you could replicate any material, and to be fair, you could... to an extent. All matter was, was energy in very specific configurations. Take hydrogen for example; one proton and one electron, orbiting each other. The replicator just converted energy from the power grid into matter. The problem was that it used more power than the matter you get out of it, and more complex elements use exponentially more power. It eventually got to a point where it was better to just mine the materials.

This was one of the reasons that Latinum was a universal currency. It would take an entire planets power grid to replicate just a gram, it was so complex.

Iris continued to catalog everything before sighing happily. It had been so long since she could just explore. Sure most of this was nothing new as far as her knowledge was concerned, but it was still soothing to her.

It was about an hour into her survey when her tricorder issued a beeping sound, alerting her to an unknown element.

"Hmm?" She sounded, double checking the readings. "This material seems to be scattering my scanner."

And it was true based on her tricorder, she could only detect it from within four metres.

"Maybe if I..." she mumbled as she messed with the settings. "...aaand got it!"

The readings stabilised revealing a structure. It was small, only about ten meters across and two stories deep. About the size of a basic live-in Workshop. After about ten minutes of searching Iris found the entrance... behind a two meter calcium deposit.

Unfortunately blasting was out of the question as the shock would cause structural instability and Iris was in no mood to be buried alive.

Transfiguration crossed her mind before being dismissed. She was at most a second year in skill and this was beyond her.

Her Grimm had eaten quite a few Magi and as such Iris knew of several magecraft options. However with her Elements and Origin she could not utilise them without a lab. Such things usually didn't matter with alchemy as it primarily often just needed specific tools.

Iris would need to be an Einzburn to be able to do that kind of alchemy on the fly, and they mostly focused on homunculi. The only reason Iris could form her Grimm without a lab was her Imaginary Numbers element.

"I think I'm going to have excavate using drones or Grimm." Iris muttered before pulling up the command prompt on her scroll.

"It would probably be better to just extend the base in this direction." A few taps moved the Workshop, labs and computer core to be built towards the anomaly.

She checked the estimated time to completion and went back to scanning.

"Four months." She mused, "Four months before I can start on my shuttle. Better make the most of it."

Xoxox

Hermione wasn't afraid to admit that she was slightly terrified of her first and best friend Iris. Even before she killed that troll with almost contemptuous ease, Iris had this sense of focus about her. Like she had a goal and everything or everyone were either useful or a distraction. Whether that was a welcome distraction or an annoying one determined her response. This was all the more worrying as Hermione had no idea what that goal was, especially as she had noticed Iris' lack of morals. It wasn't that she thought her friend was dark... more that she wouldn't let anything get between her and her objective.

Hermione was both glad and a little hurt that Iris didn't seem to notice her lack of presence. It was true that she was avoiding her after the troll incident. Not overtly, she was still polite, but she still kept her distance.

It was during the weekend when she tried to find and apologise to her that she noticed her absence. This was a problem as she really needed the reclusive Ravenclaw's help with something in Hagrids hut.

It was as Hermione approached one of the abandoned classrooms that Iris was known to inhabit when she was working on something between classes, that she heard music. It was Come on feel the noise by Slade. She continued on and found the source in that strange device that Iris always seemed to toy with. It was occupying a table next to the girl herself, who seemed to be making notes in a black journal while referencing multiple dusty tomes and muttering to herself. Her usual messy ponytail seemed more disheveled than usual and there was an ink spot on her nose from when she absentmindedly scratched it.

It was an adorable image until Hermione cleared her throat Iris jumped out of her seat. This would have been quite funny if one of those purple hilts didn't slip out of the startled girls sleeve before gaining a blade in a flash of blue.

Iris brought the blade into a defensive grip and pinned Hermione with sharp look, before relaxing upon realising who had inadvertently snuck up on her.

"Don't do that!" She exclaimed "you almost frightened the life out of me."

"You?! What about me. You're the one that pulled a sword on me!" Cried Hermione indignantly.

Iris looked down and noticed that she had indeed pulled out a sword.

"Shit. Sorry." She said sheepishly before the blade shattered into blue motes and the hilt disappeared up her sleeve. "I have bad experiences with people sneaking up on me. My Nevermore usually alerts me when someone is around."

Hermione could certainly see why the unnerving bird familiar was named after a poem by Edgar Allen Poe. The bird was creepy and always seemed drawn to negativity. She also filed that bit about bad experiences away for later thought, before noticing a distinct absence of creepy bird.

"Yes, where is Edgar anyway? I haven't seen him in awhile... and language."

"English." Iris snarked, "He's on a mail delivery. I need some components for my research."

This piqued Hermione's curiosity. Iris was often evasive about what she was working on.

It must have shown on her face as just as she was about to ask, Iris cut in.

"So, what did you need?"

Though a bit put out at being shut down Hermione got to the point of why she was here.

"Iris, we need your help."

Xoxox

"Were you born this stupid, or did it require special training?!" Iris ranted with a thunderous look. "I mean; who keeps a fucking dragon in a WOODEN hut, next to a SCHOOL with CHILDREN?!

This fuckwit! That's who!

Where the fuck did you get it anyway!? It's not like you can nip t' shops and pick up dragon eggs with your carton of milk!"

"I won it." Hagrid muttered sullenly.

"You won it." Iris said deadpan.

"A couple o' days ago. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger.

Think he was quite glad ter be rid of it, ter be honest."

"I wonder why." Was Iris' dry response.

Iris just couldn't believe that anyone could be so stupid. This was Tide Pods level retarded. The stops and visibly forced her self to calm down before looking around at the people assembled in the Half-Giants home.

Hagrid looked close to tears from his scolding as he blew his nose into a large pink hanky. The aforementioned dragon was on his lap and shivering from the killing intent that the Ravenclaw was unknowingly emitting.

Neville, Ron and Hermione were sat around the room in various stages of terror. Hermione was much less pale than the others and seemed to be struggling with defending Hagrid, agreeing with Iris and her fear of Iris.

Iris sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose under her glasses before continuing in a softer voice.

"I'm sorry Hagrid, but a dragon is a large responsibility. I'm not doubting your knowledge on the subject, but you just don't have the resources or facilities to raise a female Norwegian Ridgeback. It wouldn't be fair to her or you." She tried to let him down gently, feeling a little guilty for her earlier harsh tone.

Iris actually liked Hagrid, which was odd even to her, as she often found stupidity annoying. She supposed that it had something to do with the fact that what he did, he did well. She wasn't lying when she said she didn't doubt his knowledge on the subject. If he could understand that what isn't dangerous to him was still deadly to everyone else, he might even make a good Care of Magical Creatures lecturer.

"Anything else I need to know about this situation, before I try to dig you out of it?" Iris asked, hoping to the Founders that this was all of it.

"Malfoy saw the dragon." It seemed that the Founders weren't listening as Hermione voiced that 'minor' detail.

"... Because of course he did... Alright... we have three options." Iris said in exasperation, causing the others to perk up.

"Option one, and my favourite: you give the dragon to me for study. She won't survive the eventual vivisection but it would be a boon to my research and dispose of most of the evidence." Her bangs seemed to cloak the top of her face in shadows and her glasses became a bit more reflective, giving the schoolgirl an almost malevolent appearance.

Hagrid's sudden wailing, the frightened squeaks of the dragon and the reproachful looks the others were giving her nixed that plan.

Iris coughed into her hand with a small blush on her face. She hadn't meant to let out her inner psycho researcher.

"Option two, we tell Dumbeldore and let him deal with it. He has a license to deal in dragons, you don't find twelve uses for dragons blood without working with them... Though this may bring unwanted attention to him and the school as the dragon was acquired illegally.

Which brings us to option three."

Iris then turned to Ron who didn't particularly enjoy the attention from. He squirmed under her measuring gaze.

"What?" He squeaked.

"Your brother is Charlie Weasley. A renowned dragon handler in Romania. He actually published several journals on the subject.

Option three is that you contact your brother and he assists in finding the dragon a good home."

"I don want ter be causin problems for Dumbeldore." Hagrid sniffled. "He's done so much feh me."

Iris nodded before turning back to Ron. A vulture sized Nevermore faded into view next to Iris as it de-astralised.

"Edgar here will take your letter to your brother. We move when we get a response."

Her gaze became more sinister.

"Don't. Fuck. This. Up."


End file.
